


Война

by LuckyLa



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLa/pseuds/LuckyLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война всегда меняет людей. Осталось ли в них хоть что-то от тех, кем они были раньше?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Война

**Author's Note:**

> Написан на песню Within Temptation «Lost».

В тёмной гостиной Рождественская ёлка, украшенная гирляндами, манит и притягивает. В окружающей тишине шёпот кажется пугающе громким.  
– Мэл, родители будут ругаться, нам же сказали идти спать.  
– Успокойся, Салли, мы просто взглянем одним глазком на Санту.  
Две маленькие тёмные фигурки показались на ведущей со второго этажа лестнице. Тихо, насколько это позволяла старая скрипучая лестница, девочки спустились в гостиную и спрятались за ель.  
– Мэл, а он точно придёт?  
– Конечно, это же Санта! Мы хорошо себя вели, так что он обязательно придёт, – уверенность в голосе подруги успокоила Салли, но ненадолго.  
– Мэл, – снова хотела что-то спросить малышка, но не успела.  
– Тише, слышишь? – девочка взволнованно сжала ладошку Салли. Та тоже услышала шум, вот только ей показалось, что шум раздавался не в дымоходе.  
– Сальвадора Патриция Моррис, я знаю, что ты здесь. И я жду, что ты немедленно отправишься спать, – услышала девочка с лестницы рассерженный шёпот мамы.  
– Мелани Захария Томпсон, тебя это тоже касается, – шёпот мамы Мелани, пожалуй, был ещё более раздражённым, чем у миссис Моррис. – Юные леди, не заставляйте меня повышать голос и будить весь дом, – продолжила она чуть громче.  
Понурые девочки выбрались из-за ёлки.  
– И что же, позвольте вас спросить, вы делаете вне своих кроватей в такое время? – продолжила миссис Томпсон строго. Темнота не давала девочкам увидеть плескавшееся в глазах женщины веселье.  
– Мы просто хотели дождаться Санта-Клауса, – тихо сказала Салли, не поднимая головы. Женщины переглянулись.  
– И кто же так ждёт Санту? За ёлкой вас, между прочим, прекрасно видно, – миссис Моррис покачала головой. – Никудышные из вас шпионы, – женщина заметила в темноте пробирающегося к камину мужчину. Он крался за спинами девочек с огромным мешком подарков. – Поднимайтесь к нам, здесь лучше видно, – удивлённо вскинув головы, девочки взбежали по лестнице к матерям, и именно в это время мужчина добрался до камина. Едва Мэл и Салли успели обернуться и сесть на корточки, как он вышел на освещённую догорающим камином середину комнаты с всемирно известным «Хо-хо-хо». Малышки с восторгом переглянулись и снова перевели взгляд на Санта-Клауса, который начал раскладывать подарки под ёлкой, но отвлёкся на имбирное печенье и молоко, оставленные специально для него.  
– Ладно, а теперь, когда вы увидели что хотели, бегом спать, только тише, а то спугнёте нашего гостя, – миссис Морис улыбнулась, когда девочки, пригнувшись, бросились в свою комнату. Как только они закрыли дверь, она взволнованно перегнулась через перила.  
– Фредерик, дорогой, ты как?  
– Всё в порядке, но на следующее Рождество по садовым лестницам к чёрному ходу будет пробираться Питер, – мужчина стянул с лица бороду.  
– Что-то случилось? – Агата Томпсон вопросительно взглянула на мужа, парой секунд ранее вышедшего из спальни.  
– Всё отлично, дорогая. Но, как оказалось, на дорожке у чёрного хода не только снежно, но и скользко, – мужчина едва сдерживал смех. – Да уж, в этот раз мы чуть не попались, слишком рано они спустились сегодня.  
– Ну, раз уж дети ушли спать, пропустим по кружечке глинтвейна?  
– С удовольствием.

***

– Видишь, я же тебе говорила, что он придёт, – протараторила Мэл с горящими от восторга глазами, как только девочки забрались на кровать к Салли. – Это же Рождество! Это же Санта! – она с блаженным видом откинулась на спину, чтобы через секунду вскочить снова и броситься к своей кровати. – Салли, уже же Рождество, поэтому, – она запустила руку под подушку. – Вот! – в протянутой руке была красивая шкатулка, которую Салли, покраснев, взяла.  
– Спасибо.  
– За что? Ты же ещё даже не видела подарок, – Салли покраснела ещё больше и открыла шкатулку. Там, в углублении, лежал ёлочный шар из тончайшего стекла с изумительным ажурным рисунком и словно настоящими бабочками из золотых шёлковых нитей внутри. Салли не сводила завороженного взгляда с подарка.  
– Спасибо, но он, наверное, очень дорогой и, – «и ты, наверное, потратила все свои деньги, которые копила» - хотела продолжить девочка, но не успела – сидящая рядом подруга немного неуклюже обняла её, уткнувшись лбом в плечо.  
– Я подумала, что тебе понравится, оно воздушное, хрупкое и… В общем, я увидела и подумала, что тебе понравится, – Мэл немного отстранилась и Салли с удивлением обнаружила, что лицо у той залито пунцовым румянцем. Это Салли с её рыжеватыми волосами постоянно бросало в краску, а вот Мэл она увидела покрасневшей впервые. – Но если тебе не нравится, то хочешь, я подарю тебе своё новое платье? – Салли отрицательно покачала головой.  
– Мне нравится. Мне очень-очень нравится! – Мэл расплылась в широкой улыбке.  
– А знаешь, продавец сказал, что если потереть шар и загадать желание, то бабочки ёго исполнят? Я потерла, и мы увидели Санту, – оживлённо продолжила она. – Давай что-то загадаем вдвоём? Чтобы точно-точно сбылось?  
– Давай. А что?  
– Это твой подарок, ты и выбирай.  
Салли протянула руку и, зажмурившись, потёрла ладошкой бок шара.  
– Хочу, чтобы мы с Мэл всегда были вместе, – она почувствовала тёплые пальцы подруги, касающиеся шара.  
– Хочу, чтобы мы с Салли всегда были вместе.

***

– Хочу, чтобы с Мэган ничего плохого не случилось, – Скай закрыла шкатулку и аккуратно убрала в сумку.  
Сколько лет прошло с того момента, как этот шар у неё появился? Сколько раз она вот также шептала хрипло единственное своё желание? Да, наивно и абсолютно по-детски. Но это всё, что осталось ей от счастливого прошлого – ёлочный шар. Она стёрла и попыталась забыть даже себя – да все они, выжившие после «первой волны», сделали это. Теперь ничего в ней не напоминало о прежней, вечно краснеющей и опускающей глаза девочке: некогда длинные золотистые волосы были обрезаны в короткую стрижку, взгляд стал твёрдым и жёстким, черты лица заострились, а между бровей пролегла глубокая морщинка; платья сменились грубой, иногда военной или даже мужской одеждой, а краснела она только после десятка километров по «чёрной» территории. Возможно, в выражении синих глаз ещё что-то напоминало о ней прежней, но никто не знал Скай настолько хорошо, чтобы даже попытаться это различить. О счастливых временах могла бы напоминать Мэган, вот только Мэган изменилась настолько, что соотнести её с образами из детства и юношества у Скай почти не получалось. Но, пока оставалось это «почти», Скай не могла уйти. Не могла броситься, не думая, в бой в какой-нибудь отдалённой «чёрной» или «алой» зоне и остаться там навсегда.

***

«Чума двадцать первого века!» – кричали на одних телеканалах. «Эпидемия распространяется и захватывает всё новые поселения!» – с ужасом почти шептали на других. Салли и Мэл, сидевшие, прижавшись друг к другу на кровати в подвале, старались не смотреть на экран. Тринадцать с половиной часов назад на станцию, откуда в прямом эфире выходила передача, напали инфицированные. Салли до сих пор слышала крики людей, хруст костей и звук разрываемой плоти. Она зажмурилась, закрыла уши и уткнулась в живот матери, но даже зажатые уши не спасали от жутких звуков. А потом она услышала поскуливание и только почти через минуту поняла, что скулит Мэл. Она бросилась к подруге, но та, словно заколдованная, не могла отвести широко распахнутых глаз от экрана, показывающего происходящую в студии кровавую оргию через забрызганные кровью и частями человеческих тел камеры. Мелани тряслась, в застывшем, остекленевшем взгляде плескался ужас, она тихонько скулила и не могла даже моргнуть. Сальвадора схватила сидящую на полу подругу за плечи и, силой отвернув от экрана, прижала к себе. Она гладила девушку по голове и что-то шептала, начиная чувствовать, как расслабляются мышцы спины под рукой. А потом она сидела с подругой всю ночь, когда ту, совершенно истощённую и обессиленную, рвало.

***

  _«Это началось, как и всегда начинается, внезапно. Ничто не предвещало беды, стояла хорошая погода, улицы были освещены гирляндами, украшенные к Рождеству, и даже чёрные кошки не сновали под ногами внезапно упавшего клерка с Уолт-стрит. Вот только тот всё равно захрипел, схватился за голову, из его ушей пошла кровь и он умер даже до того, как прохожие успели вызвать скорую. А ещё через неделю таких случаев было пять. Ещё через неделю – двенадцать._  
_Власти всполошились. Тела умерших людей разрезали чуть ли не по кусочкам, а после изучения сжигали. Родным не отдавали даже пепел. Возможно, это могло стать спасением._  
_Медики выяснили, что у инфицированных за семь часов до смерти расширялся зрачок, и шла носом кровь. Ещё через час они могли заразить окружающих. Всё что нужно было сделать - изолировать больных до того, как они передадут инфекцию, изучить после смерти тело, сжечь и оставить урну с пеплом в специализированном боксе. Стараться контролировать инфекцию, ввести карантин, и, если очень повезёт, найти лекарство._  
_Возможно, в голливудских боевиках жутких вирус и распространялся за мгновения, а толпы зомби бродили по улицам, но тогда всё удавалось контролировать. Более того, это удавалось два года, с постоянным снижением численности больных. Удавалось до тех пор, пока один самодовольный бизнесмен не потерял обожаемого сына и не выкупил у продажного санитара тело чада для похорон. Трупу повезло – его своровали до того, как учёные порезали его на кусочки. Через двадцать часов семнадцать минут шесть семей, в общей сложности тридцать пять человек явились на праздничный рождественский банкет в мэрию, где было почти четыре тысячи человек. Это было бы неинтересно, если бы среди этих тридцати пяти человек не шёл, держа за руку младшую сестру, тот самый, украденный из лаборатории труп. Простая задачка: убьют ли четыре тысячи человек три десятка новоявленных зомби? Как оказалось, задачка не столь проста, если зомби сильны, быстры и умны. Из четырёх тысяч выжило семь сотен. Но это не значит, что остальные три с лишним тысячи умерли._  
_Смешно, правда? Апокалипсис, если говорить прямо, устроил жадный санитар. Хотя, возможно, были виноваты учёные, не сказавшие людям, что трупы оживали после смерти. Уже позже выяснилось, что причиной болезни был какой-то новый синтетический наркотик, после употребления которого блокировались некоторые нейронные связи. Также оказалось, что через час после первоначальных симптомов организм больных начинает вырабатывать этот самый наркотик, что и позволяет произвести заражение. А после «воскрешения» инфицированные полностью сохраняли разум. Точнее, обретали – когда они приходили в сознание, их мозг был девственно чист, а из всех желаний было одно – жажда крови. После потребления от трёх до семи литров они полностью восстанавливали память и навыки. А чтобы сохранить разум и не начать разлагаться, им всего лишь нужно было около полутора литров крови в день. Их не успевали уничтожать, они захватывали всё новые города и, что самое страшное, образовывали сначала «семьи», потом – кланы и, в конце концов, образовали Собрание пятидесяти Глав. Всего за три года после нападения на мэрию эти твари уже создали полноценное общество и решили, что люди довольно истребляли их. Они предложили нам выбор: стать их рабами, служить и отдавать кровь добровольно или умереть. Люди отказались. И тогда была проведена «первая волна». Семь крупнейших городов подверглись нападению низшего класса этих тварей. Из более чем миллиарда жителей выжило менее семи миллионов»._

Скай раздражённо захлопнула толстую тетрадь в кожаной обложке. Она наизусть знала историю противостояния людей и тварей, так что в сотый раз перечитывать дневники Маргарет Скотт – дочери одной из ведущих учёных по вопросу вируса FGH001 – не было смысла. Но так хотелось отвлечься хоть на минуту, чтобы не пытать себя, ожидая возвращения Мэган.  
Скай легла на неудобный тюфяк, расстеленный в палатке, и уставилась в грязно-серый потолок. Девушка попыталась представить, какими они были сейчас, если бы вирус не распространился. Наверняка учились бы в колледже: она на врача, а Мэган – на юриста, ездили бы на Рождество к родителям и, как в детстве, двумя семьями справляли Рождество. Уголки глаз защипало, но Скай, глубоко вдохнув и перевернувшись на бок, постаралась успокоиться. Этого уже никогда не будет. Ни колледжа, ни Рождественского ужина, ни маленькой племянницы – беременную Кристи разорвали на куски ещё до Первой волны, не будет улыбки матери и спокойной радости в глазах отца, имбирных печений тёти Агаты и весёлого баса дяди Пита, рассказывающего истории о школьных годах, когда они с лучшим другом Фредом безуспешно пытались добиться внимания своих будущих жён. Скай и не заметила, как за этими невесёлыми мыслями заснула. Во сне девушки инфицированная Агата снова прижимала её к стальной двери подвала и пыталась вцепиться в горло. А потом раздался выстрел и женщина, которую Скай любила как мать, упала на бетонный пол. Но это было не самым страшным. Намного более пугающим был взгляд серо-зелёных глаз подруги.  
– Пойдём, Салли, всё будет хорошо, – она протянула руку и Скай с отчаяньем сжала тёплые пальцы. И проснулась.  
Первым желанием Скай, почувствовавшей чужое тело рядом, было всадить в это тело нож. Но Скай вовремя успела остановить себя. В палатку уже проникал лунный свет и Салли разглядывала спящую рядом Мэган. На лице девушки среди свежих гематом и царапин выделялся небрежно зашитый порез, руку ниже локтя обхватывали бинты с чёрными из-за мрака пятнами крови, от иссиня-чёрных волос пахло палёным, а съехавшее одеяло открывало взгляду пропитанные кровью бинты, обхватывающие рёбра. Мэг застонала во сне, на лбу залегла глубокая складка, а глаза бешено заметались под веками. Скай сжала руку любимой и зарылась пальцами в волосы, перебирая тяжёлые пряди, до тех пор, пока Мэган не успокоилась. Откинувшись на подушки, Скай вернулась мыслями к своему сну. Салли… Сколько лет девушка не слышала это имя? Восемь, кажется. Когда она потеряла Мэг? Нет не Мэг, Мелани. Когда та убила мать ради спасения Салли? Или потом, когда вместе со Скай приняла командование поселением? Скай помнила ужас подруги, когда Мелани увидела смерть Фредерика – отца Салли. И то, как та не могла перенести вида даже капли крови, застывая изваянием. И слишком хорошо помнила, как Мэл, с ужасающим спокойствием, перешагнула лужу крови, расползающуюся под головой Агаты, и аккуратно потянула подругу к выходу. Скай спрашивала себя, а не тогда ли Мэл сломалась? Или всё-таки ноша ответственности за сотни людей отняла её Мэл?

***

_«После Первой волны многие из выживших, которые полностью потеряли свои семьи, перестали отзываться на свои имена и демонстрировали кардинальные изменения поведения – защитная реакция психики. Если я смогу забыть, кем я был, я смогу забыть тех, кого я потерял. Простая, хотя и глупая логика. Позже почти все из тех, кто помнил «светлое время» сменили имена – это было чем-то вроде традиции, появились даже законы, по которым подбирали новое имя. В общем-то, смысл всех этих законов сводился к одному – выбрать имя, к которому сможешь привыкнуть максимально быстро, чтобы в бою не проворонить предупреждение или приказ.»_

Через два дня после смерти Агаты они официально изменили имена, но не пожелали использовать их. Питер, настоявший на перемене имён, недоумевал – он хотел как лучше, надеялся, что так девочки смогут забыть ту ночь быстрее. Он слышал, что подобное помогает, но Салли и Мэл не откликались на новые имена, а по ночам всё также кричали от кошмаров.  
Когда ты не уверен не то что в возможности прожить до следующего дня, а в возможности выжить в ближайшие пару часов, чужие моральные нормы и принципы отходят на задний план. Именно поэтому Салли не оттолкнула подругу, когда, ища в объятиях Салли утешения от очередного кошмара, Мэл коснулась её губ своими. Это была не страсть, она просто искала тепла, и Салли, не задумываясь ни на секунду, плюнула на принципы «нормального» общества – не им – людям, позволившим детям сражаться в этой войне – диктовать что хорошо, а что плохо.

***

Они обсуждали план нападения на один из посёлков коалиции. «Красная зона», три сотни тварей, все – разумны и вменяемы, но ожидалось подкрепление ещё из семи посёлков, так что шансы на победу были очень даже неплохими. Биологические стимуляторы и кибернетические улучшения хотя и не сравняли шансы в войне, но значительно повысили шансы человечества. Скай не понимала необходимости полной ликвидации – посёлок был из нейтральных, хоть там и появилась какая-то банда – и, когда Мэган на её вопрос процедила холодно: «Хочешь сказать, эта мерзость может просто так жить у нас под боком?» поспешно вышла из палатки.

***

Мелани начала меняться после включения её в охранительные рейды, патрулировавшие окрестности посёлка. Приходя после дежурств обратно в палатку, она часто заставала Салли заснувшей рядом со своим тюфяком. Смыв грязь и кровь, Мэган перекладывала подругу на лежанку и легонько тормошила. Скай до сих пор помнила улыбку Мэл и тихое: «Я вернулась».  
Постепенно не стало улыбки, а потом Мэл прекратила и сообщать о своём возвращении. Всё чаще она пропадала на тренировочном поле, доводя себя до истощения, осваивая новые гаджеты и отрабатывая технику боя. Зелёные глаза всё больше бледнели, словно покрываясь пеплом убитых в рейдах тварей и потерянных в боях друзей. Черты её лица стали жестче, движения – резче, прикосновения – реже, а в выцветших, будто выпитых войной глазах всё чаще появлялись презрение и страшное, такое знакомое и часто замечаемое в глазах среднего и высшего классов тварей, выражение превосходства. Салли не узнавала её.  
Они были в рейде: Мэл, Салли, Питер и ещё пятьдесят солдат сопротивления, зачищали одну из инфицированных деревень. Салли, расположившись на крыше, снимала из винтовки тварей, прикрывая спины группы ближнего боя. Снося голову твари, подбиравшейся к Роджеру со спины, Салли выпустила Мэл из вида. Питер раньше других заметил опасность, угрожающую дочери и крик Мэл, заглушивший звуки боя, был полон боли, но боли потери.  
Когда они вернулись в посёлок, Мэл прошла в дом собраний, на ходу отдавая приказы о подготовке к похоронам и составлении рапорта для Наставника Джонса. Ни в тот день, ни на следующий в их с Салли общей палатке она не появилась. Салли не искала подругу – той, несомненно, нужно было побыть одной. Салли собиралась прийти позже, когда Мэл немного успокоится и сможет нормально поговорить.  
Делегация из Свод-сити прибыла на следующий день после смерти Питера. Наставник Джонс – поджарый мужчина средних лет с добрыми, но, как и у Мэл, потерявшими цвет глазами решил лично выразить свои соболезнования девушке.  
– Мэган, мне очень жаль вашего отца, – советник наклонился к уху Джонса и что-то прошептал, отрицательно покачав головой и, в ответ на недоумённый взгляд начальника, брошенный на документы, смущённо пожал плечами.  
– Прошу прощения, Мелани, – Наставник протянул девушке завещание Пита. – Смерть вашего отца – огромная потеря для армии Союза Объединённых Сил Сопротивления, все мы будем скорбеть о потере столь одарённого и неординарного человека. Многие дипломатические отношения между Силами Сопротивления и Возрождёнными были налажены вашим отцом. Его успехи в политике спасли не меньше, а даже больше жизней, чем его успехи на поле боя, – Наставник запнулся. Отлично зная Питера, он ни разу не видел ни дочь, ни воспитанницу одного из лучших дипломатов и военачальников Союза. Тот словно оберегал семью от коллег, не поддерживая разговоры о девочках, отвечая односложно и неохотно. Постепенно его перестали о них спрашивать. И сейчас Джонс не знал, как говорить с двумя девушками, слишком рано повзрослевшими на этой войне, на руках которых крови было едва ли не больше, чем у него самого. Живые, но уже с налётом равнодушия синие глаза одной и зелёные, словно затянутые льдом с полыхавшей под ним яростью, другой. Политик и воин. Как и все, эти двое ходили по тонкой грани меж человеком и тем, что человеком назвать не позволит ещё трепещущая в груди душа. Живая, насколько это вообще возможно в их умирающем мире, рыжая девчонка, с сочувствием смотрящая на подругу, в лучшем случае сменится под бременем власти рассудительным и дальновидным политиком, не способным на яркие эмоции; тлеющими углями, ещё согревающими, но уже не дающими света. В худшем – холодным жестоким полководцем, способным легко отправить на смерть сотни, чтобы спасти тысячи. Дочь Пита, так похожая на отца – в убийцу, ведущую за собой не для того, чтобы спасти и защитить кого-то, а просто потому, что так надо. И это – при самом лучшем исходе. Что будет при худшем, Джонс не хотел думать. Не хотел допускать мысли, что ребёнок человека, спасшего ему жизнь, сможет устроить кровавую бойню, бросив своих людей на верную смерть, лишь бы утолить жажду мести, затушить полыхающее внутри пламя чужой и своей кровью. Но Наставник слишком часто видел такие исходы, чтобы обольщать себя надеждой.  
– Не стоит извиняться. Меня зовут Мэган, мою сестру – Скай. Не волнуйтесь, мы справимся, – Мэган попыталась улыбнуться ему, хотя вышло откровенно плохо. А Джонс смотрел на прячущийся, уходящий на дно глаз, но не затухающий огонь ярости и с грустью понимал, что, скорее всего, в случае с Мэган, второй исход наиболее вероятен.  
Когда ночью Мэган шептала Скай, что всё будет хорошо, и они справятся, Салли знала – не справятся, уже не справились.

***

  _«Не все инфицированные поддержали идею порабощения людей. Они не желали своим друзьям и родным ни роли господ, чья жизнь – не жизнь, а мучительное существование, полное вины и ненависти к самим себе, ни роли рабов. Фактически, в стане тварей началась гражданская война, в ходе которой выделились Возрождённые – нейтралы, не нападающие на людей, а порой и защищающие от своих собратьев, и Совет пятидесяти Глав был вынужден с этим смириться._  
_Если среди Возрождённых кто-либо сходил с ума от жажды, инфицировал против воли или нападал на рейды военных, Возрождённые сами останавливали и наказывали агрессора. Большинство людей относилось к ним с сочувствием и пониманием, остальные с жалостью или настороженностью. Были и те, кто презирал или ненавидел, но лично я была им благодарна – после того, как столь большая группа инфицированных отказалась от войны и стала защищать людей по время волн, Совет был вынужден прекратить масштабные зачистки. Если представителей кланов из Совета так и продолжали называть тварями, то Возрождённых народ под веяньем древних легенд окрестил вампирами.»_

– Зачем это тебе? – спросила Скай, не поднимая голову от плана деревни, которую сегодня уничтожат.  
– Они положили двадцать наших ребят, – Мэган пожала плечами и подошла к Скай со спины. – Может, эту группу лучше в квадрат S? Так они точно не смогут выбраться, – Скай отрицательно мотнула головой.  
– Нет, иначе эта группа будет уничтожена с вероятностью более восьмидесяти процентов. Ты ведь понимаешь, что это бунт? Ты разрушаешь то, что строили наши отцы.  
– Эти твари убили полторы сотни человек. Ты считаешь это недостаточным поводом? – в голосе Мэг была ярость, а перед глазами проносились разорванные в клочья тела. Мэг помнила, как бегала среди трупов, боясь встретить взгляд остекленевших распахнутых в ужасе синих глаз. В тот день в пограничный рейд должна была выйти Скай.  
– Да. Для зачистки целой деревни.  
– Значит, ты не со мной?  
– Ну отчего же, – абсолютно равнодушно. То, что она считает это неправильным, ничего не меняет для Скай. Если бы была возможность переубедить Мэг, тогда бы и пригодились эмоции. Но всё решено окончательно, и Мэг всё равно поведёт людей – жаждущую крови и мести толпу – на бой. А Скай не собирается отпускать её одну. «Она не та Мэл, которую ты знала. Та Мэл верила в Санту и в людей, та Мэл улыбалась не только во сне. Та Мэл не решила бы из мести уничтожить целое поселение», – шептал разум, но Скай не хотела слушать. Да, её Мэл больше нет. Есть Мэган – сильная, жестокая, никогда не улыбающаяся и не плачущая Мэг. Изменившаяся и почти чужая для Салли. Но и Салли тоже почти исчезла. Скай знает, что прежняя Салли уговорила бы Мэг, но она не прежняя – её сломало и разметало осколками войны. По-другому в этом аду не выжить.  
Салли любила Мэл.  
Скай предана Мэган.  
Салли пошла за Мэл на войну и потерялась там, не смогла выйти сама и вывести любимую.  
Скай вышла из боя вслед за Мэган и не может понять, почему Мэг смотрит на неё порой с такой болью и тоской.  
Салли не знает Мэган и боится её.  
Скай тоже боится Мэл. Но не может понять почему.  
Салли сгорела дотла, пытаясь согреть Мэл.  
Скай знает, что погибнет в бою, но идёт за Мэг, чтобы удержать её на краю, не дать упасть, защитить. Вот только от кого Скай будет её защищать, она не знает сама.  
Салли скучает по Мэл.  
Скай никогда не признает этого, но она скучает по ним обеим.

***

Бойцы действуют не слишком слажено, всё-таки они не привыкли друг к другу, но посёлок окружён, а жители – обезврежены. В посёлке триста человек и нет детей. В посёлках Возрождённых всегда есть дети, и Скай недоумённо оглядывается, словно и правда могла не заметить почти сотню детей, указанную в рапорте разведки. Но детей нет. Скай встречается взглядом с одной из женщин – обычных, не инфицированных, из тех, кто вышел за вампира – и вздрагивает. В глазах женщины готовность умереть и печаль, но совсем нет злости. Мэган зачитывает жителям решение этого «суда», а Скай не может понять, что её насторожило. Детей, возможно, отправили в безопасное место, чтобы защитить от них. А потом Скай понимает – потери среди солдат в три раза меньше, чем она рассчитывала. Да, вампиры защищались, но даже не в половину силы.  
А потом взгляд цепляет завязанные то тут, то там широкие чёрные и тонкие алые ленты на деревьях и детские игрушки, теперь почти неразличимые в пыли.

***

_«Для вампиров дети – это святое. Воспитанники, взятые вампирами, не нуждаются ни в чём, им обеспечивают образование, досуг, по мере возможности, и практически полную безопасность. Если кто-то рискнёт причинить ребёнку вампира вред, то никакие обязательства перед законом не удержат инфицированного от мести. Возможно, такое отношение к детям вызвано тем, что своих собственных детей вампиры иметь не могут. Они не бесплодны, но то, что рождается от них, нельзя назвать ребёнком. Кровожадные, хитрые и пронырливые твари, с отваливающейся кожей, сползшим до костей мясом и различными аномалиями строения, они неизменно смертоносны и безжалостны._  
_Многие из вампиров потеряли детей на этой войне, и чувство вины играет, на мой взгляд, не последнюю роль в столь сильной заботе о воспитанниках»._

Скай понимала, что никакие её разумные доводы не успокоят толпу. Чтобы она ни сделала сейчас, это, скорее всего, ничего не решит. Можно было дождаться, пока толпа успокоится, расправившись с жертвами, а после объяснить всё. В этом случае мирный договор, возможно, можно будет спасти. Это не несло в себе опасности для жизни Скай – толпа, выплеснувшая свой гнев, не разорвёт её в ярости, как только услышит правду, а сможет прислушаться к голосу разума.  
А можно было рискнуть и вмешаться сейчас, когда толпа была на пике ярости, распаляя себя всё больше и больше. Могла пострадать не только она, но и Мэган, когда вмешается. Если вмешается.  
В первом случае она почти ничем не рисковала – договор было вполне реально спасти от расторжения, труднее, но тоже возможно – вывести Мэг из-под трибунала. Это было рационально и логично. Эти вампиры убили полторы сотни человек. Эти «люди» убили сотню детей.  
Скай не могла выбрать. Она вновь встретила взгляд той женщины: пустой, обречённый, пронзительный. Скай знала, что должна была выбрать первый вариант.  
Салли любила Мэл.  
Скай была предана Мэган.  
Салли всегда могла понять Мэл и помочь ей.  
Скай боялась однажды и впрямь понять Мэган и поэтому не могла остановить её.  
Салли не смогла спасти Мэл однажды.  
Салли не собиралась повторять своих ошибок.  
– Они убили ваших детей, – тихий голос стоящей на одном из мусорных контейнеров девушки пронёсся над толпой, неведомым способом заставив людей замолчать. – Они убили ваших детей, а вы убили их, – поймав недоумённый взгляд Мэган, она пояснила. – Общий рейд неделю назад. С чем он совпал? – она обратилась к той женщине с мёртвым взглядом.  
– С переходом в соседний посёлок. Рождественские празднования, – голос женщины сорвался. – Двухдневный переход с ночёвкой в Западном лесу. Никто из нас не знал, что ваши люди будут отмечать окончание рейда там. Когда они поняли, что наткнулись не просто на рейд, а на абсолютно невменяемую кучу солдат в полном вооружении, было поздно, – женщина подняла голову на Скай и в её взгляде не было ни пустоты, ни обречённости, а только кипящая ненависть. – Они не просто убили наших детей. После того, что они с ними делали, пятнадцать выживших детей просто не захотели жить. Они отказывались есть, пить, они даже не смотрели никуда – только в потолок, а двоих оказалось гуманнее отключить от аппаратуры, настолько ужасны были их увечья. Одним из них был мой сын, – взгляд женщины опять потух.  
– Ты врёшь, в этом рейде был мой муж, он никогда бы не сделал такого с детьми, – одна из женщин – мулатка, державшая в руках дробовик, с яростью смотрела на противницу. – Ищите оправдания своим зверствам и решили всё свалить на наших мужей?  
– С детьми? А с выблядками мутантов? – один из мужчин-вампиров шагнул вперёд. Из-за выброса адреналина его черты исказились, верхняя губа приподнялась, обнажая зубы, лопнувшие в глазах сосуды окрасили белки глаз в алый, а заострившиеся когти пропороли ладонь, когда он в бессильной злости сжал кулаки. – Именно это они вырезали на телах наших детей, – мулатка хотела ответить, но, словно вспомнив что-то, закрыла рот. Но эстафету подхватил Джо – солдат из поселения Салли.  
– Да с чего мы можем вам верить? Может, ваш отряд напал на них? – толпа возмущённо загудела, послышались щелчки предохранителей.  
– Отряд? Сотня детей, человеческих, учтите, от трёх до шестнадцати, хоть и обученных драться, но не участвовавших в сражениях и десяток вампиров из охраны! Они даже на защиту оказались не способны, не то что на нападение, – вампиры зарычали, обнажая клыки, закрывая спинами человеческих жителей посёлка. Даже после смерти детей они защищали их. Ещё недавно винившие себя в том, что не уберегли и готовые пойти на смерть, чтобы искупить это, сейчас вампиры жаждали сражаться.  
– Они перегрызут друг другу глотки, даже если твои слова – правда. И чего ты добилась? Раньше мы могли избежать хотя бы человеческих жертв, – Мэг подошла к Салли.  
– Например, того, что мы не устроили расстрел беззащитных жителей посёлка.  
– О да, расстрел не понадобится – они и без руководства убьют друг друга.  
– Без руководства – возможно, – Салли пожала плечами.  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, что если сейчас я остановлю их, а окажется, что история про детей – всего лишь предлог, чтобы выиграть время для побега, нас с тобой самих разорвут живьём.  
– Отлично понимаю, – Мэган вздрогнула, услышав в голосе подруги вместо ожидаемого спокойствия гнев. – И именно поэтому разобраться с ними надо быстрее, без суда и следствия, пока собственная скорбь даёт силы на этот фарс. Главное, чтобы разозлённые люди не устроили бунт в нашем посёлке, а остальное – частности, – Мэган слушала, не обращая внимания на шум и грохот рядом. Слишком давно она не видела свою девушку в таком состоянии. С каждым годом в Скай было всё меньше эмоций. Нежность, спокойствие и умиротворение она дарила щедро и не задумываясь, но таких – ярких, бурлящих, не сдерживаемых разумностью, Мэг не замечала уже много лет. А Салли тем временем продолжала. – Кем мы стали, если с таким спокойствием на это готовы смотреть? Мы такими хотели быть? – Салли едва не сорвалась на крик. Глаза жгло от злых слёз, а перед глазами проносились воспоминания о Мелани, которая, не задумываясь, всегда бросалась на защиту слабых. И этот образ не хотел сопоставляться с женщиной, стоящей перед ней.  
Салли всегда была спокойной и предпочитала слушать, а не говорить. В последние же годы Скай совсем не рассказывала Мэг о своих чувствах. Выслушивала её мысли, эмоции, обсуждала её планы, разрабатывала стратегии и прорабатывала технические детали для их выполнения, но только сейчас Мэган поняла, что девушка ни разу не сказала, что она сама думает о её планах.  
– Это война. Не имеет значения, какими мы хотели быть. Ты веришь им на слово, а всё это может быть подстроено. Скай, неужели ты и впрямь думаешь, что у этих зверей есть чувства? Да они же… – Салли не дала девушке договорить.  
– Да они же умудрились сами вести бои, не втягивая в них детей, ты хотела сказать? Или растя из них как раз людей, а не убийц? Тебе не кажется, что за последние лет пять мы поменялись местами? Это не они пустили по кругу сотню детишек, а наши «человеки». А они этих детишек воспитывали, заботились, любили. Кто же здесь звери?  
– Они не подготовили их к жизни.  
– Неправда, они не подготовили их к войне!  
Девушки смотрели друг на друга почти с ненавистью.  
– Ты не веришь им, так поверь мне! – и Мэган сдалась. Она всегда сдавалась ей, но уже успела об этом позабыть. Вспомнить было неожиданно приятно.  
Забравшись повыше, Мэган начала отдавать приказы, невероятным образом успокаивая толпу. Девушке казалось, что разговор со Скай занял не меньше четверти часа, на деле же не прошло и трёх минут. Салли же устало опустилась на асфальт, сев так, чтобы её не затоптали и закрыв глаза. Первый за многие годы эмоциональный всплеск отнял слишком уж много сил. Постепенно шум вокруг утихал. Рядом раздались шаги, а на лицо упала тень.  
– Мэг, а что… – осеклась девушка, открыв глаза. Над ней возвышалась давешняя мулатка, но не это напугало Салли, а глаза женщины – взгляд безумного человека, которого лишили самого дорогого и даже шанс отомстить за это забрали. «Слишком расслабилась», – мелькнула мысль одновременно с ударом приклада и пропала, поглощённая чернотой.

***

Салли приходила в себя медленно и мучительно – разбитая голова болела, и девушка слишком хорошо чувствовала знакомые симптомы сотрясения.  
– Мы стали воинами, – раздалось над головой. Приоткрыв и тут же сощурив глаза от резанувшего по ним света, Салли всё-таки успела разглядеть силуэт Мэг.  
– В смысле? – хрипло спросила Салли, морщась от першения в горле. Мэган протянула ей стакан воды и, пока девушка пила, уточнила:  
– Ты спросила тогда, кем мы стали. И это правильно – на войне нужно быть сильными и беспощадными, а мы были слабыми.  
– Нет, мы просто были живыми.  
– Может быть, – они замолчали, но в кои-то веки молчание не напрягало.  
– Салли, – девушка вздрогнула, не ожидая услышать своё имя где-то кроме снов. Мэган, нет, Мелани с грустной усмешкой смотрела на полуденное солнце. – Знаешь, что самое смешное во всём этом? Я потратила полжизни, учась убивать инфицированных, чтобы суметь защитить тебя от них. Ненавидела их и весь мир, позволивший этим созданиям существовать и сломать наши мечты и надежды. Чуть не уничтожила целую деревню за то, что ты могла оказаться в тот день в дозоре. Но как оказалось, в итоге сама всё разрушила, а самое серьёзное повреждение за последние три года ты получила от человека. Какая ирония, – Салли смотрела на Мэл и не могла отвести взгляд: она вновь видела перед собой девочку, которой клялась в верности; девушку, которой признавалась в любви; женщину, которую боялась никогда больше не встретить.  
– Мэл, – Мелани обернулась удивлённо, будто не веря, что не ослышалась. – Иди ко мне, – Мелани застегнула вход в палатку и в появившемся полумраке пробралась к Салли. Та уткнулась ей носом в шею и стала говорить. Сбивчиво и тихо о том, как страшно смотреть было, как Мэл меняется, как страшно было меняться самой. Как она не узнавала себя в зеркале и хотела остаться во снах, как пыталась поговорить с Мэл, а та не понимала, что Салли от неё хочет. Она шептала, словно пытаясь выговориться за прошедшие годы, и сожалела, что не сделала подобного раньше. Возможно, чуть меньше рациональности и правил, чуть больше эмоций – и они прожили бы эти годы по-другому. Мелани гладила девушку по спине и радовалась про себя, что затеяла этот карательный рейд – иначе, возможно, всё так и продолжало бы тянуться до бесконечности. Они так и теряли бы самих себя и друг друга.  
Рука Мелани нырнула под подушку и, достав шкатулку, аккуратно коснулась шара.  
– Хочу, чтобы мы с Салли всегда были вместе, – и дёрнулась, ощутив прикосновение ладони, накрывающей и её руку и шар.  
– Хочу, чтобы мы с Мэл всегда были вместе. С Рождеством, Мелани.  
Салли любила Мэл.  
Мэл любила Салли.  
Они потерялись на войне – две маленькие девочки, и нашлись через много лет – взрослые женщины.  
Мэл любит Салли.  
Салли любит Мэл.  
Всегда.


End file.
